30 flowers: Minako and Usagi
by Cloudless Dreamer
Summary: For the LiveJournal community 30 flowers. She had sworn to protect her, not only now, but life times ago. [shoujo ai]
1. Hope

Disclaimer: We do not own sailor moon nor any of the characters. These stories, are nothing but mere fiction.

_For the livejournal community: 30_flowers (#38 - Snow drop :: Hope)_

Hope

'You called for me, your majesty?' asked the solider of Venus, as she entered the small room her queen now resided in.

'Yes I did, and you know better to address me by my name in privet, Minako – or has that much changed between us since then?' mused the royal quietly, her gaze never leaving the window.

Minako bit back a snarky retort she would have used with anyone, save her.

'Forgive me Usa-chan, I should have known better,' apologized the blonde. Turning to face her friend, the crowned queen of Crystal Tokyo smiled serenely.

'It's been a long time hasn't it Mina-chan... since you and I have been able to be alone like this. Without any of the others keeping watch I mean,' as she spoke, a small blush adorned her queen's features; which in Minako's opinion was still one of the most cutest things she had come across.

'It has, but with you running a kingdom – a planet no less, and me fighting all the big bad baddies, it was assumed to be as much.' Her tone was light and teasing, something she felt foreign when she listened to her words. It wasn't often she was allowed to joke around, not with having to constantly be on the watch for intruders.

Walking closer, the blonde sat across from her queen. Relaxing when no objection was given, was relishing in the comfortable silence that soon settled upon them.

In truth it had been nearly a thousand years since Minako had been able to see her queen in privet like this. A millennia ago, the big freeze had occurred after a horrific battle and the planet's destruction. In order to restore everything, Serenity had used the crystal and fallen into a coma like state bringing the renewed world with her. When they had awoken, the senshi were hailed heroes and with time, Crystal Tokyo rose into power.

Once crowned Queen, Serenity was married off to her King by the public's request, and was soon ruling her kingdom, Japan and the rest of the world all hailed to her. The clumsy 14 year old they had all grown to love was left behind and a dictator was born. It was plainly obvious neither had the time or place to just sit around and chat. It was lonely, but necessary.

'I've missed you.' Spoke serenity finally, her gaze falling intently upon her senshi. 'I've missed all of you... but I felt the need to seek you first.'

'I'm truly blessed my queen –'

A stern look cut her off.

'...Usagi. Life has changed so much in such a short time it seems... and I know we all complained, but life back then is something I dream often of now.' The truth of her words was apparent on her face, causing Usagi to smile. But it was somehow different this time; tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

'Usa-chan?' So there was a reason to their meeting after all.

'I hate it.' Her voice shook as the woman choked back a sob. 'I hate it here so much, Mamoru – no Endyimon, is not who he used to be. He's changed so much, and running a kingdom isn't what I want at all – nothing came together as I hoped it would. The world hasn't changed at all... it's still the same, only this time I'm the one driving it to it's ruin... I...' by now her voice was thick, as she slurred out her words like a deprived alcoholic. Her porcelain face was stained with fast rolling tears that trailed down her face, catching at the point of her chin.

In mere minutes of being in the presence of one of her senshi, the monarch of the planet was reduced to a helpless child.

The instinct rose instantly, as Minako crossed the space between them and gathered her queen in her arms.

'Shush Usa-chan... its alright'

'No it isn't!' sobbed the woman, burying her face in Minako's shoulder; effectively wetting the front of her uniform.

'Yes it is. You're not as alone as you think you are. The senshi are here for you, _always_. I am here – for you. The kingdom comes second, to me you are the most important thing I live for,' her own words surprised her, but Minako knew she meant them from the heart.

In her arms, Serenity stilled briefly. Her cries were still there, her frail body shaking with each silent sob – but she didn't speak. For a long time they sat in silence, but that was fine for Minako, knowing she was needed.

It wasn't until the sun had started to set, that Minako's gaze lingered from her queen to the window. The view, was nothing short of amazing, showing the queen's privet garden on the north side of the castle. Rows upon rows different flowers, with secret meanings danced in the wind. However the one flower that seemed to call out to Minako the most was snow drops. The pure white petals gleamed in the fading light, glowing with a soft orange hue that the sun's rays splashed across them.

They were small, yet beautiful. It was simple, and yet the words they whispered were touching. Minako was rendered speechless just watching them, it seemed to fitting for the moment.

'Hope.'

Sniffling, the queen looked at her friend in slight confusion.

'It means that no matter what; how difficult things may be. One must always have hope. Usa-chan, you are a wonderful dictator and I wouldn't put the planet's fate in anyone's hands but yours. And though it may seem hard now... I know in the future, it will be alright. And if not... well I'll beat up whoever gets in our way.' With that Minako flashed a cheesy grin, she was once famous for.

'Mina-chan...'

'You don't have to say anything. Just... don't ever give up being you.'

'I understand.' Was her reply, as the two turned back towards the window, watching the sun set in silence.

fin.

* * *

Thought I would post some stuffs sitting on mon computer, so here's my claim at 30_flowers (livejournal comm.) for Minako/Usagi


	2. Healing Aromas

Healing Aromas

Minako sighed, stirring her tea absently as she waited for her host to settle down with her. This was not the ideal way she pictured spending her Saturday afternoon, but things had gone on long enough, and her friend needed to grasp reality.

'Mamoru-san is gone…'

The words were final, spoken in a quiet defeated tone. Though to _her_, she supposed they were as loud as a foghorn in the night.

'Galaxia crushed his star-seed a year before she attacked Tokyo, we didn't even know she was around at that time…' Minako added, her blue eyes avidly watched the sombre girl in front of her, completely zoned out. At the moment the two of them were sitting in the girl's apartment, under the pre-tense of two friends sharing a cup of tea. Though judging by the vacant look on her companion's pale face, she wasn't even sure if the girl was actually listening. Licking her dry lips, Minako choose her next words carefully still regarding the girl with concern.

'Galaxia was just too much, too powerful.' She said this with earnest, for even if the sailor solider was their enemy at the time, she was their greatest foe they had yet to face off. Her next words stung, the venomous truth of them soaking on her tongue, before silkily flowing out. It hurt. 'Even I - nor the senshi were able to hold our own.'

Lifting her mug to her mouth, Minako took a deep gulp, hoping the aloe aroma would wash down her ill-boded feelings at herself. After all she was the leader of the sailor senshi, and she had been one of the first to fall, leaving the one person she sworn life times to protect, alone. It was a thought that rewarded a little self loathing, as much as she hated to admit it.

'There is - was, nothing left, to be recycled within the cauldron… and there was too much time gone by… He just doesn't exist anymore.'

_Just as we would have perished without you… so why can't you help yourself like you helped us? _

'You have to let go.'

Deep cerulean orbs blinked. It was hardly something to make note of, had the girl not been sitting still as a statue for the past ten minutes.

Finally a reaction.

_Gone? _

_Never Coming Back?_

_Let Go?_

So many… hurtful things to process and all at once. What did Minako think to accomplish by saying these things to her? What was the point? It was simply ludicrous.

No, she refused to believe _any _of that. Not Mamoru - her _Mamo-chan._ He was the stronger of the two of them, the one who protected her when she, Sailor Moon, couldn't do it herself. People like that, they just don't disappear.

'Do you understand, Usagi-chan?'

People like him, were supposed to conquer and live on. Live to come back to her, to be with her, to grow old with her. That was just the way it was supposed to be, so nothing else mattered.

_Really? What is silly Minako thinking? Saying such horrible things about Mamo-chan… someone had to set the blonde straight. _(And she supposed it would be her.)

Parting her lips, Usagi sucked in the cold air filling her lungs to form her words.

'The crystal can -'

'Iie! It's been two years Usagi!' interrupted Minako, refusing to let younger girl have her way this time. She had let this go on long enough already. The grieving process had been stretched on for far too long, and it was time to start to heal.

Pale lips, once a blooming smile, thinned.

'Minako, I don't understand why you're so adamant about this.' spoke Usagi harshly, her shoulders hunched. 'Mamoru will be back - he just has to wait for reincarnation.'

'No, he won't. That's what I've been telling you, what we all have - and what you already know.'

Blue meet Blue, and if not for the summery sunlight flittering through the living room, one might have thought they were 14 again and off to face Queen Beryl in the Artic.

'Your lies are upsetting me, Minako.' stated Usagi tartly, breaking their frigid gaze to stare at the wall.

'They aren't lies, Usagi.' Answered Minako, eyeing the girl wearily. She shifted in her seat, and picked up her mug again. Sipping it contently as she waited for her friend to unwind.

The silence was an awkward comfort, and the blonde welcomed it.

The sun was starting to set, and yet the two girls had yet to say anything. Once Minako had gotten up to put the kettle on again, seeing she had heartily finished her own drink and Usagi's untouched one had gone cold.

Setting the steaming mug in front of her unresponsive friend, Minako shifted to her own seat. A quick glance at Usagi told Minako all she needed to know about the girl's mood. All traces of anger were gone from her facial expression, leaving it a void of nothing. Though her glazed over expression would sometimes follow Minako as she moved around the kitchen, expressing irritation and annoyance but curiosity as well. Minako was taking a leap of faith in saying that was a good sign, and decided to press her friend once again. (Hopefully the results would be better this time around.)

'You know how much Mamoru-san loved you,' quarried Minako cautiously. It was a dangerous topic to bring up, speaking of the dead as if they still had an opinion, it could potentially backfire and only fuel Usagi's thoughts that her deceased fiancé was live and well. Though it appeared to have worked, as by the straightening of the other girl's posture, Minako knew she had Usagi's attention in full.

Closing her eyes, Minako spoke her next words clearly. She didn't need to look at Usagi to speak from her heart.

'What am I talking about, _everyone_ knew how much Mamoru-san loved you. He adored you, Serenity-sama or not. He truly was a prince, and you were his fabled, lost-love of a princess - a classic fairy-tail ending…' Minako paused, taking a deep breath more to encourage herself than make a dramatic pause in her speech. She hoped this worked.

'There is no question about how much Mamoru-san loved you Usagi-chan, and I'm sure wherever he is now - he still loves you with that same passionate burning love that you still feel for him… because the love that the two of you share doesn't go away over night, or two years. Or maybe even ever.' Part way through her spiel, she heard Usagi's sharp intake of breath. Minako felt a pain of guilt, as she listened to the girl quietly sob in her seat. But she dared not look, not wanting to also lose her composure.

'And I know it's hard right now, to even fathom the thought of him not being here… but Usagi-chan, do you really think that if he could escape whatever prison, dimension or confinement he was in that he would not have done so already - just to be back by your side. Because he loved you that much.'

With the high pitch of the girl's strangled gasp, Minako carefully opened her eyes. And what she saw broke her heart, despite it being necessary. Usagi sat hunched over the table, a quivering mess. Her whole body shook from head to toe, as her elbows continuously knocked against the hard wood. Deep oceanic-like orbs were now a chaotic storm of emotion, her lashes dark and wet, gave her a sort of deviant look - save the puffiness of her cheeks that had flowing trails of crystalline tears that dipped down to her chin.

Minako watched in silent fascination as the water-form fell in droplets like a leaky faucet, perfectly into the girl's untouched tea. The healing aroma of the aloe, danced in the air, engulfing her princess's sorrows, soothing it.

Unknowingly, Usagi had opened herself again. To all the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness - and Minako couldn't have been more grateful. As now, the healing process could begin.

'Mamoru-san would not have wanted you to suffer, ever. He would want you to find happiness again, to live out every day to it's fullest … and not look back in regret.'

'H-how d-do y-y-ou kn-oo-w' mumbled Usagi between ragged gasps and hiccups, her tears starting to subside as Minako spoke with unwavering conviction.

Minako smiled, a true one as she gently took the girl's hand in her own. 'Because if he was here right now, that is what you and him would be doing.'

Usagi started to cry all over again.

By the time Usagi's tears had finally ebbed away, it was already late in the evening. Said girl was now quietly sitting in her seat, waiting for Minako who fumbled around in the kitchen trying to put something of a snack together for them.

After much banging followed by mumbled curses, the other blonde triumphantly strode back into the living room where she set a tray of sandwiches on the table top accompanied with another pot of tea. (It must have been her British up-bringing that made the Venus senshi so obsessed with the beverage.)

Usagi eyed the elephant-shaped teapot forlornly, as Minako filled her third cup to the brim and pushed a smaller plate with food in her direction. For once she wasn't all that hungry.

'Something is bothering you?' mused Minako, as if reading her friend's mind. Usagi blushed, though didn't deny it.

'About what you said earlier… about not regretting anything… and letting go' she said the last two words in a bare whisper, not believing she was even thinking about it.

Minako's smile was kind, as she tapped her chin in thought - not once had she lost her patience with Usagi, nor patronized her. Since the beginning she had been nothing but caring and compassionate towards her fellow blonde. That thought alone, gave Usagi's new resolve a little more strength.

'What can I do?'

'Not a whole lot.. You have to take everyday one at a time and go from there. Even then there is no knowing how long it will take, but you'll never recover completely. Mamoru-san was your first love in both lives… he meant a great deal to you and will always be with you, in your memories. But that is the beauty of life… and love. The people we cherish never part from us, even if they are not there in person. They remain in our hearts. And Usagi-chan, you have a big, beautiful heart. It's meant to love, even when you think you can't go on.' spoke Minako passionately, her gaze locked with the other girl who did not look away.

'Please don't give up on love, or yourself.'

Awed by her friend's speech, all Usagi did was nod. 'I promise Minako-chan…'

'Good, me and the girls were worried - this was a last resort before we tossed you off a building,' joked Minako, relaxing into her seat. She could feel the tension leaving her in waves, it felt good to get all that out.

Usagi gave a small eep at the threat, looking down at her hands - which were encircled around her own forgotten mug of (aloe) tea.

'Where do I even begin? It's been so long…' whispered the blonde, her mind yearning to wander.

Minako smiled gently, knowing that they still had a long road to travel before Usagi would be remotely functional without the memory of Mamoru haunting her constantly.

'Drink you tea, it will help.'

Fin.

* * *

Ha, sorry if It seems jumpy I wrote some of the middle then the beginning then the ending and then had to write parts in between all of those parts to connect them. Also I haven't written anything in forever, I hope it is still enjoyable to read.

Story notes -

Aloe can be used as a medicinal herb, with healing properties. And yes there is such a thing as Aloe tea, which Minako and Usagi just so happens to be drinking. So in this sense, it can been used as a healing mechanism, towards their negative thoughts, as well as it's flower meaning "Grief".


	3. Heal Me: Part I

_#65. - Yarrow :: Healing_

'Is there a way to stop the bleeding any faster?' Snapped Haruka impatiently as she paced beside her princess's bedside. Hotaru, under the watchful eye of Ami and Setsuna flinched at her adoptive father's tone.

'Hotaru-chan is doing the best she can, Haruka-san. You must understand that at her young age it is harder to get a firm grasp on her powers with the little control she currently had, as well as use such huge amounts.' Reasoned the time guardian, ever the logical one. Yet her stiff composure spoke of her own worry.

'Don't worry Hotaru-chan, you're doing fine,' chimed Ami smiling at the nine year old encouragingly. Nodding the senshi of Saturn return to her work; trying to heal the princess of the moon.

Usagi's pale face, was near white from the amount of blood loss caused from the large wound in her chest. (Gained from their last encounter with Chaos.) It was a miracle she was able to hold out till now, but it seemed as when they arrived a safe distance away that what little control she had started to rapidly slip. Slowly, even has Hotaru healed her, the princess's life was slowing down.

Standing close to her lover for comfort, yet far enough away to let her vent Michiru folded her arms in thought. 'What I don't understand is why Serenity-sama's own healing powers aren't kicking in by now,' her voice, laced with doubt. After all the ginshou had never failed their hime before, and yet; here they were.

Of the rest of the senshi present; Jupiter was silently leaning up against the wall. From the whole she had punched in it earlier her comrades were wise enough to leave her alone. Whilst Mars, at first had busied herself with helping out; making the temple's accommodations to the best of their abilities. She had finally retracted to solitude, approaching the great fire for help. And lastly; Venus.

The young goddess of love, had taken off shortly after their arrival here. Seeing she wasn't strong like Haruka nor Makoto – who had carried the princess here. Nor was she talented in the medical field like Ami and Hotaru. Neither was she calm and collected, so unlike Michiru and Setsuna the blonde wasn't able to get a hold of the situation without her own feelings getting involved. Maybe with all these outcomes over weighing her, she couldn't have lasted in the same room as her fellow warriors. But that was merely speculation on the senshi's departure, nothing more.

'That I am uncertain of as well,' spoke Setsuna wearily as she leaned on her staff, over looking the princess. Her breaths were short and pained; causing her face to distort into pain constantly. It hurt herself as well, being unable to rid of that for her hime – but Hotaru was doing her best. 'I had not seen this coming, therefore I doubt the time gates will be of any help this time…' trailing off in uncertainty Setsuna's calm expression looked troubled.

Looking up from her work, Ami offered the woman a gentle smile; 'Don't worry Setsuna-san, we'll save Usagi-chan.'

At times like this, just believing could help the outcome.

* * *

The pain in her legs was like a burning fire, stretching throughout her body and consuming her. It hurt, but was welcomed.

With a destination unknown, the blonde wasn't fazed that she ended up in Usagi's favourite park, as she collapsed ungraciously onto a bench – one that _she_ always watched the sunsets on.

Panting from the long run from the temple, the fire soon started to make it's way up through her retinas as her eyes, a lovely shade of blue started to itch horribly. Hunching over, the girl let loose a pained sob, that had clawed its way up her throat with sharp talons. Then the dam was broken.

In shambles, the hysterics began. As Minako curled into the fetal position, trying to block out the cruel realities of this world. Her princess was dying, and it was her fault.

No one else's but hers; she was the closest and she couldn't protect her.

And now the girl was unconscious and bleeding out on Rei's temple floor; with death looking like a good option. Who were they kidding, leaving their princess' life in the hands of Hotaru- she was just a kid. But then again, that kid was doing more than she ever could. The guilt of her thoughts weighed heavily on her shoulders, leaving no room for air so she was slowly suffocating.

_Usagi-chan… I'm sorry I've failed you again. _

**Fin.**

* * *

I came to a standstill at the end, where I didn't know where to go from there -_-; so I just ended it... I have a kinda idea for a continuation/second part but I haven't formulated a complete thought yet. So who knows! =D

On a second note - even though I'm writing these for my claim at the comm. I was wondering if anyone actually was reading this too? If not oh well - still got 27 more!


End file.
